Floating tension-leg platforms, or TLP (Tension Leg Platform), are terms referring to floating structures partially submerged in the sea, which are anchored to the sea bed by means of anchoring elements which work by traction, and wherein said structures keep their static position thanks to the balance between thrust forces due to flotation, and fastening forces generated by the anchoring elements, since the thrust forces are strong enough as to produce the required traction in the anchoring elements.
Offshore platforms have been used in the oil and gas industry to obtain hydrocarbons in deep sea areas. Applying floating structures to the field of wind power utilisation and/or other renewable sources is limited to a few projects which are still in the implementation phase, and to some others which are still in the conceptual phase. Among the first, it should be highlighted the so called Hywind project, by means of which a spar type floating structure was built, which is formed by a longitudinal body held in flotation by means of cables connected at their upper end to the body contour and which are weighed down, at their lower end, with weights resting on the sea bed. However, it is important to highlight that the projects mentioned above use floating foundations of a type different to TLPs, mainly semi-submersible and in some cases of the “Spar” type.
It is desirable to define a floating structure of the TLP type in order to use it for obtaining electricity from wind power and/or other renewable sources in sea facilities, which shows better performance and applicability than the platforms from the state of the art.
Document GB2378679 discloses a floating tension-leg platform for wind energy utilisation, comprising a floating structure which in turns comprises a single floating central body provided with an elongated configuration according to a longitudinal direction, being the central body provided with an upper portion and a lower portion, wherein the lower portion is intended to be submerged, a base located in the upper portion of the central body and at least a wind turbine and a plurality of tendons, having an elongated configuration and being adapted to support traction strains, wherein the tendons comprise lower ends intended to be connected to the anchoring elements.